Gang Raja RW 07
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Rumah-rumah kumuh di bantaran sungai, tempat orang-orang berkepribadian aneh tinggal dan berkumpul (juga mencari cinta). Mikorei, SaruMi, IzuTata, dan ShiroKuroh, BL, Indonesian!AU


Aku lelah menuliskan kisah serius yang berderai air mata. Sungguh. Maka dari itu, kali ini aku memilih untuk menuliskan sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan sederhana masyarakat kecil di bantaran sungai di salah satu kota besar.

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, mari kita mulai saja...

 **Gang Raja, RW 07.**

.

...*...

.

 **K belongs to GoRa and GoHands**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Indonesian!AU, BL, OOC total, miss-typo(s), etc**

Saat depresi KKN dipadukan dengan obrolan absurd bersama Eqa Skylight.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

...*...

.

Gang Raja.

Sebuah tempat yang nyaris tidak diketahui keberadaannya di muka bumi. Berada di sudut kota besar dengan jalan utamanya macet dua belas jam dalam sehari, cukup mengagetkan tempat ini bahkan tidak terdeteksi di internet. Letaknya yang berada tepat di tepi sungai dengan mayoritas penduduk kelas menengah ke bawah membuat wilayah ini memberikan kesan 'kumuh' dan 'lusuh' yang berbeda dengan perumahan elit di belakangnya.

Dan kau bertanya bagaimana cara untuk tiba di tempat ini?

Mudah! Naiklah bus kota dan turun di halte Universitas X. Dari sana, kau punya pilihan untuk berjalan 2 km jauhnya dengan terik matahari dan aspal panas menggerogoti atau memanggil tukang ojek _online_ yang biasanya mangkal di utara gerbang kampus. Lima menit sampai, jika beruntung tidak terjebak macet (jika kau tidak terlalu beruntung—dan biasanya begitu—sisihkan waktu 20 menit lebih lama).

Namanya yang berkesan mewah dan elit jelas sekali berbeda dengan kondisi lingkungan yang sesungguhnya. Dikatakan, asal muasal nama itu karena dulu, sebelum rumah-rumah dibangun, wilayah itu ditanami oleh ratusan pisang raja yang tumbuh liar. Dan karena merasa kehilangan penghasil hidangan pencuci mulut gratis, warga mulai menjuluki wilayah itu sebagaiGang Raja.

Jalan masuk Gang Raja ditandai dengan sebuah tugu emas berbentuk kelinci (yang diprotes karena tidak merepresentasikan namanya). Konon disumbangkan oleh ketua RT yang entah bagaimana masa jabatannya diperpanjang menjadi seumur hidup. Jalanya selebar satu setengah meter yang menciptakan kondisi menegangkan jika dua motor bertemu. Sepanjang gang yang sisi lainnya langsung menghadap sungai, terdapat dua puluh rumah dan empat tanah kosong tak terurus. Rumah-rumah yang berdempet tanpa cela dan barang-barang yang menumpuk di sepanjang gang membuatnya terlihat tidak layak huni.

Setidaknya itu pendapat pribadi Saruhiko.

Saruhiko Fushimi, mahasiswa semester 6 di Universitas X. Putra semata wayang dari mantan aktor terkenal dan pemilik butik ternama. Tersenyum puas sambil menenteng sejumlah surat dalam map berjudul KKN Universitas X tahun 20xx. "Lokasi yang sempurna," gumamnya sambil terkekeh—membuat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain terbirit-birit ketakutan. "Mi-sa-ki, tunggu aku."

.

...*...

.

Mikoto Suoh menguap untuk yang kelima kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir. Benar-benar mengidamkan kasur kapuk yang tidak terlalu empuk sebagai sarana menghabiskan pagi penuh kantuk. Ditambah pujaan hati sebagai guling? Hm, harga yang pantas untuk seorang supir truk yang menghabiskan satu malam penuh memelototi jalanan kosong sambil minum kopi yang dioplos dengan obat demam.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, mimpi hanya akan jadi mimpi, kenyataan tidak semanis bayangan.

Pujaan hati yang diidamkan jadi korban pelukan bukan tipe yang akan memberinya ciuman selamat datang dan menjadi teman ranjang untuk mengantar tidur. Orang yang dipilihnya menjadi pendamping hidup memang sempurna sebagai guling—ramping dengan lemak di tempat-tempat yang _tepat_. Wajah cantiknya enak dipandang seolah darah malaikat mengalir di tubuhnya. Dan servis ranjangnya? Jangan ditanya, top markotop lah pokoknya!

Satu-satunya yang menjadi kekurangan dari pujaan hatinya adalah seseorang dengan mulut yang lebih tajam daripada pisau yang baru diasah. Belum lagi sifat pemarahnya. Duh, kuping Mikoto sampai panas tiap kali jodohnya itu mengomelkan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang terjadi. Sikap cemburuannya juga, Mikoto sudah bosan menghitung berapa kali tuduhan selingkuh datang padanya (yang tentu saja murni kesalahpahaman, tapi Mikoto juga enggan menjelaskan).

Dan apa Mikoto sudah bilang kalau belahan hatinya itu laki-laki?

Sumpah, daripada pulang dan mendapatkan omelan dari Reishi Munakata, Mikoto lebih memilih untuk tidur di masjid sampai dhuhur datang (dan dia diusir paksa)—tapi itu hanya akan mengundang lebih banyak kemarahan dan omelan dari Reishi tentunya.

Menyetel radio truk bututnya, Mikoto mendengarkan dengan khidmad lagu dangdut koplo _Bojoku Galak_ (Suamiku/Istriku Galak) yang akhir-akhir ini sering diputar di stasiun radiokesukaannya. Menghayati setengah mati tiap katanya sambil membayangkan pasangannya di rumah.

Truk tua dengan cat merah mencolok membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di bak belakang, tercetak tulisan ' _Pulang, marah. Tak pulang, resah_ ', setengah tertutup debu yang bergulung-gulung tinggi.

 _Yo wes ben, duwe bojo sing galak_ (biarlah, punya pasangan yang galak)

 _Yo wes ben, sing omongane sengak_ (biarlah, yang bicaranya tajam)

 _Seneng nggawe aku susah_ (Suka buat aku susah)

 _Nanging aku wegah pisah_ (Tapi aku tak ingin pisah)

Tanpa sadar Mikoto mempercepat laju truknya hingga suara-suara keras mengerikan(seolah truk itu akan hancur dalam ribuan serpih) terdengar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Biarpun pemarah dan selalu mencari-cari kesalahan, yang namanya belahan jiwa tetap belahan jiwa. Dan Mikoto kangen setengah matiingin bertemu dengannya.

.

...*...

.

Pagi selalu jadi hal yang berat bagi Kusanagi Izumo.

Tidak.

Tidak seperti tetangganya, Izumo memiliki keberuntungan yang cukup untuk tidak memiliki pasangan hidup seorang penggerutu. Tapi kesialannya pun ternyata cukup tinggi sampai-sampai di usianya yang sudah matang ini, dia sama sekali belum memiliki pujaan hati.

Padahal dia rajin berdoa pada Tuhan setelah selesai berdagang, minta dipertemukan dengan jodohnya sesegera mungkin. Mau seperti apa fisiknya, dia tak peduli. Yang penting orang itu mengasihinya dan dia kasihi (juga mau berbagi hidup melarat jadi pasangan pedagang angkringan yang penghasilannya tak seberapa).

Baru bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi, pria muda yang selalu menggunakan kacamata hitam itu (biar mirip Ian Keselan katanya) mendesah kesal. Siapa pula tetangganya yang cukup kampret menyalakan lagu _Angka Satu_ keras-keras begini? Tidak tahu apa, bujangan di wilayahnya masih melaksanakan ritual makan sendiri, cuci baju sendiri, tidur sendiri dan sendiri-sendiri lainnya yang cukup menyakitkan hati?

Hidup memang tidak adil.

Mencoba menyaingi sang tetangga, Izumo menyetel dangdut koplo keras-keras. Pakai speaker ganda yang sampai sekarang cicilannya masih belum lunas. Suara Totsuka Tatara, biduan kondang yang sedang naik daun, nyaring berdendang diiringi tepukan gendang. Lagu yang dinyanyikan berjudul _Bidadari Keseleo_ (Izumo menggelengkan kepala, tak paham selera pencipta lagu masa kini), tapi Izumo menyukai suaranya yang unik dan khas. Cengkoknya mantep!

Dari luar rumah terdengar suara nyaring seorang wanita berseru, "Mas Izumo! Sayurnya, Mas!"

"Iya, bentar!" Izumo berlari keluar setelah menyambar dompetnya. "Mbak Seri, kacang panjangnya masih ada?"

Wanita cantik dengan tubuh kelewat montok sedang menurunkan barang dagangannya di teras Izumo. Kembang desa yang berprofesi sebagai pedagang sayur keliling itu tersenyum kecewa. "Aduh, keduluan dibeli sama Mas Reishi. Katanya Mas Mikoto pulang hari ini. Galak-galak begitu ternyata Mas Reishi perhatian juga ya?"

Cobaan apa lagi ini, Gusti? Izumo nggak kuat harus dengan betapa mesranya tetangga homo samping rumahnya.

 _Biar homo yang penting masih ada pasangan, daripada sendirian?_ Makin ngenes Izumo dibuatnya.

Seri membolak-balik keranjang sayurnya, menunjukkan satu plastik kecil kacang-kacangan lain. "Tapi ada kacang merah, mau?"

Izumo meringis. Mintanya kacang panjang kok ditawarinnya kacang merah? "Mbak Seri nggak jual jodoh ya? Nggak mau jadi jodoh saya aja?"

"Nggak." Penolakan satu kata disertai senyum lebar. Izumo nyaris menangis dibuatnya. "Tapi rumah pojok yang kosong sejak setengah tahun lalu katanya sudah laku. Pemilik barunya pindah minggu ini. Cakep banget gosipnya, Mas."

"Cewek?"

"Saya sih selalu nawarin yang cowok. Lebih greget."

"Tapi kan saya carinya jodoh, Mbak."

"Jodohnya Mas Mikoto kan juga cowok."

"I-iya sih..."

"Makanya, diamini aja, Mas. Siapa tahu beneran jodoh kan? Jadi, kacang merahnya mau nggak, Mas?"

Kalau sampai omongan ngaco Seri jadi kenyataan, Izumo tahu dia harusnya berdoa lebih spesifik. Mau seperti apa fisiknya, dia tak peduli, tapi sebisa mungkin tidak punya 'batang'.

Sudah terlalu terlambat sekarang.

.

...*...

.

Namanya Adolf K Weismann. Tapi entah bagaimana dia lebih terkenal dengan nama penanya, Isana Yashiro.

Duda tampan beranak satu yang bekerja sebagai penulis lepas di koran. Saat ini sedang naksir habis-habisan pada pemilik warung nasi kucing sebelah rumahnya.

Secara garis besar, Shiro adalah orang yang serius dan memiliki sejuta penggemar, setidaknya saat dia sedang berkutat dengan karya dan seminar sastra. Jika tidak, bayangkan saja seorang pria muda rupawan dengan sikap yang amit-amit jabang bayi. Kalau nongkrong pakai jas dengan bawahan sarung di warung nasi kucing belum cukup aneh, hobinya merayu Kuroh, sang pemilik warung, dengan nada unyu-unyu menjijikkan sudah pasti membuat siapapun kabur saat mendengarnya.

"Shiro! Shiro!" seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang berantakan berlari-lari menghampiri pria muda yang tengah menghadap laptopnya dengan ekspresi serius. Menangkap kaki pria itu dan bergelantungan di sana sambil tertawa-tawa. "Hari ini Shiro akan bermain dengan Neko kan? Iya, kan?"

"Panggil aku Papa, Sayang," Shiro mengoreksi sambil menaikkan putrinya ke pangkuan. Merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan sebelum menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gadis kecil itu. "Dan namamu adalah Miyabi. Tidakkah kau senang punya nama yang cantik?"

"Neko adalah Neko. Dan Shiro adalah Shiro. Shiro milik Neko. Neko milik Shiro." Gadis berusia tiga tahun itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Shiro dengan gaya sok tahu. "Shiro terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tidak sempat bermain dengan Neko. Neko bosan bermain dengan Kak Anna terus."

Shiro mencoba mengambil ini sebagai kesempatan untuk merayu putrinya. "Miyabi, apa kau kesepian karena Papa tidak pernah bermain dengan Miyabi?"

"Neko kesepian! Iya, Neko kesepian!"

"Kalau begitu Neko mau punya mama baru? Atau mungkin... papa baru?"

Neko memandang papanya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar. "Boleh saja."

"Benar?!" Shiro girang bukan kepalang, menghitung tabungan untuk membeli mas kawin sesegera mungkin. Kawin lagi, Mak! Shiro bakal kawin lagi!

"Asal nggak sama Kuroh."

Mimpi pernikahan indahnya remuk seketika. Memandang anaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa tidak, Miyabi?"

"Soalnya Neko nggak mau makan nasi kucing. Kucing kok makan kucing? Itu ka-ni-ba-lis-me."

Shiro menangis dalam diam. Merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Mungkin memang benar, seorang laki-laki tidak bisa membesarkan anak perempuan seorang diri. Bingung tak mengerti bagaimana bisa putrinya yang manusia tulen bisa menganggap dirinya seekor kucing, sudah begitu korban iklan lagi! Dan anak usia tiga tahun mana yang mengenal istilah kanibalisme?!

Shiro bersumpah akan membakar koleksi novel sadisnya sebelum kembali merayu Neko agar mengizinkannya menikah lagi.

.

...TBC...

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Kisah ini tidak akan tercipta tanpa Eqa dengan ide-ide absurdnya, teman-teman KKN yang membuat saya hapal selusin lagu dangdut unik, dan Dika yang sudah meminjamkan laptopnya.

Sulit membuat kisah humor, aku lebih cocok sama angst tragedi yang bikin mewek, tapi, apa salahnya mencoba hal baru?

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, semoga kisah ini bisa menghibur dan mohon kritik serta sarannya ya ^^

 _Yogyakarta, 22 Agustus 2017_


End file.
